


Goodbye

by writingradionoises



Category: Bloodswap - Fandom, Homestuck, Kidswap - Fandom
Genre: Dave Lalonde - Freeform, I was up at two AM trying to finish this, Karkat Maryam - Freeform, Kidswap, M/M, Merry fucking Christmas guys, [S] Game Over, bloodswap, jade blood Karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: The GAMEOVER timeline with Dave Lalonde and Karkat Maryam. Obviously things don't end well.





	

It began simply.  
Jade disappeared long ago, no one really knew where she went and didn't have the time to worry about such. It was just you and Kanaya, dashing towards Vriska viciously Feferi in a death grip. Kanaya had her sickle, and you had your chainsaw. You watched as she eventually out ran you, leaping across the platforms quicker than you.  
It was too late, though.  
Vriska had grabbed one of Feferi's tridents and stabbed Kanaya, bright red pouring out of her chest as she watched Vriska with eyes wide in fear.  
You watched Kanaya be thrown into the lava, her body being burnt up as rage surged through your jade blooded veins. You shouted out in vain at Vriska, dashing across the platforms as your heels violently clicked against the surface.  
You saw Feferi's panic as she was thrown to the side, her bright red blindfold not daring to fall away from her healed eyes as she screamed.  
You sliced Vriska in half, upwards, with your chainsaw with your blood boiling. You should've killed her long ago before she could even touch Kanaya.  
You looked around for Dave. The Lalonde was no where to be found, though Rose ruthlessly fighting the Becs for John's body. The Seer Of Time and the Becs were both trying to revive their precious Heir Of Space, though they couldn't agree on how to.  
Within a moment, your eyes caught upon Dave, panicking and searching around for someone, _anyone,_ to try and save this. With a swish of your red skirt, you jumped down to his platform as you capped your lipstick once more.  
You saw a sudden **_darkness_** begin to surround Dave as panic lit within your own dark green eyes as you lunged towards the Lalonde and took a grip of his hand.  
Darkness surrounded you both, so out of instinct, you turn on the glow of your skin and look over to Dave. He's trembling with fear.  
"Dear? Are you okay?" You ask, concern haunting your once stable voice.  
"Karkat, they are coming for me. I have denied their offer, and now they will force me into the offer for power. I am going to die," he said, shakily. All the hope you had left dropped down into the bottom of your stomach. You gripped his hand tighter, your determination coming to surface once more.   
"I refuse to allow of such. I have already let Kanaya down, I will not let you down. No matter what. Dave, I love you."  
He falls silent, turning his bright red eyes to face your green eyes as he embraces you in a hug.  
Tightly, as if he were afraid to let go.  
Before either of you can even let go, you watched in horror as the blonde was torn away from you by a dark purple tentacle and thrown into the darkness. Your instincts kick in once more as you chase after him, taking out your lipstick.  
You quickly reapply the black on your dark green lips before the lipstick becomes a chainsaw. The only light you had was the light of your own skin. You are quick to pull the ribbon by your left side to let some of the fabric around the strips fall away, revealing more of your light. You also are quick to pull up your sleeves and begin to run once more.  
Soon, you find yourself within the source of the tentacles. They wrap themselves around the love of your life as he slowly gives into the darkness.  
Seeing him weak only makes the rage of a mother surge through you as you race towards the monster, starting up your chainsaw in the process as you slice at the entities.  
You can see the shock and terror in the red eyes of Dave's as you continue to attack. Without even noticing at first, you are gripped around the waist by one of them. Your grip on your chainsaw loosens as another tentacle wraps around your neck, causing your breathing to slow.  
When you cough, instead of a jade green being there, it is a disgusting black liquid. It splattered down your chin as you continue to cough before looking over to Dave.  
He has lost hope, and there is a sudden energy that fuses within you.  
 ** _"No, that's not his fucking ending."_**  
With the little strength you have left, you begin to saw the tentacles around you and rush towards Dave, slashing at the ones around him. You give him a look of fierceness as he looks back at you, the hope returning to his eyes. He takes out his two daggers and attempts to fight along side you. You take a few steps back, looking around cautiously for the source of all the life energy. Eventually, your jade green eyes meet upon a musky brown eye.  
A fire lights within your soul once more as you began to run at full speed towards the tentacles. You jump up onto some of them and begin your climb to the top, you refuse to give up this fight. Any side tracking entities you quickly slice off. It's when you get to the top and meet with the brown eye that the true battle begins. The one within your heart, whether to give into it's dark gaze or to continue fighting for the light. With little self control, you began to angrily slash at everything in sight.  
You are slapped in the face soon, as you growl and jump forwards, sawing the tentacle in half and taking aim for the eye before . . .  
You trip over your heels.  
So close, yet so far from victory.  
With the trip, you begin falling backwards.  
Into the darkness.  
It's not long before you see it.  
There is no light within this doomed timeline.  
Just darkness.  
You look down to Dave, who can't even believe his gaze as he watches you fall.  
"No! Karkat!" He screams, catchaloging his daggers once more and running towards the edge.  
You give a smile.  
A genuine smile.  
You cap your lipstick, there's no point in fighting anymore.  
You throw the lipstick bottle over to Dave, so he may have at least something to remember you by.  
With this done, you look up towards the darkness, and within the top, you can see it.  
A small light in the dark.  
You don't even realize it at first, though words began to force themselves through your throat.  
  
 _"Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon."_  
You wish you had tried harder to save him.  
 _"Though its the end of the world."_  
You wish you were stronger.  
 _"Don't blame yourself now."_  
You wish you could've defeated the horrific monster.   
 _"And if its true,"_  
You wish you had save Kanaya and Feferi.  
 _"I will surround you,"_  
You wish you had killed Vriska sooner.  
 _"And give life to a world."_  
You wish you were a better lover.  
 _"That's our own . . ."_  
You wish you could tell everyone just one more time how much you love them.  
 _"Thank you . . . "_  
You hope for a better tomorrow.  
A brighter timeline.  
With more light, enough for everyone.  
And not just you or your heart.  
And then, you see.  
You see it.  
You never had to provide light for everyone.  
They had enough within themselves.  
You were over working yourself.  
They were right.  
Not everyone's problem lies on your shoulder.  
You are just one troll.  
And now you're gone.  
  
 _\----_  
  
Karkat is gone. You watched him fall to his death, singing softly. His voice still echos through your ears, through your sobs.  
The only thing that you hold onto left of him is his lipstick. He threw it to you. You clutch it tightly within your hands, afraid to let it go. You take a moment to calm yourself before standing up and looking up at the horrorterror.  
You know what you have to do.  
You uncap the lipstick and apply it against your own black lips. It still tastes like Karkat's sugary taste. You choke down the memories as you take out your daggers once more, slipping the lipstick within your pocket. It's funny how the Knight Of Light is the one falling to darkness. Though you won't fall this time.  
You do exactly what Karkat did and jump upon the tentacles, climbing up towards the center of energy and slicing anything in your way in half.  
There is a void in your heart, but a fire starting in your soul. And you will let it burn.  
When you get to the very top, you don't struggle against the monster's mind games. You can hear your thoughts, loud and clear. With a glare of vengeance within your eyes, you takes out the lipstick and start up the chainsaw.  
You slice the monster's eye in half. It's what Karkat would've wanted.  
The monster falls dead, and you jump down to the ground. There is a pain surging through you, and it's too much. Rose told you this was a doomed timeline. Maybe you should do it.  
You once again cap the lipstick, licking your own lips just for one last taste of your love before slipping it into your pocket.  
You then take one of your daggers, looking up towards the spark of light in the room.  
You smile, tears in your eyes and running down your cheeks as you lift the dagger up to your forehead.  
You can't bare to live without him.  
When all fades into black, you hide a new light.  
" _. . . Karkat Maryam?"_


End file.
